The invention relates in general to an information-bearing laminar assembly suitable for use as an identification card, and more particularly, to an information-bearing laminar assembly having thereon a plurality of lenticular lens elements that provide a multiple image security feature.
Identification documents (hereafter xe2x80x9cID documentsxe2x80x9d) play a critical role in today""s society. One example of an ID document is an identification card (xe2x80x9cID cardxe2x80x9d). ID documents are used on a daily basisxe2x80x94to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening, and prior to boarding their flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an ATM, debit an account, or make a payment, etc.
Many types of identification cards and documents, such as driving licenses, national or government identification cards, bank cards, credit cards, controlled access cards and smart cards, carry thereon certain items of information which relate to the identity of the bearer. Examples of such information include name, address, birth date, signature and photographic image; the cards or documents may in addition carry other variant data (i.e., data specific to a particular card or document, for example an employee number) and invariant data (i.e., data common to a large number of cards, for example the name of an employer). All of the cards described above will hereinafter be generically referred to as xe2x80x9cID documentsxe2x80x9d.
In the production of images useful in the field of identification documentation, it is oftentimes desirable to embody into a document (such as an ID card, drivers license, passport or the like) data or indicia representative of the document issuer (e.g., an official seal, or the name or mark of a company or educational institution) and data or indicia representative of the document bearer (e.g., a photographic likeness, name or address). Typically, a pattern, logo or other distinctive marking representative of the document issuer will serve as a means of verifying the authenticity, genuineness or valid issuance of the document. A photographic likeness or other data or indicia personal to the bearer will validate the right of access to certain facilities or the prior authorization to engage in commercial transactions and activities.
Identification documents, such as ID cards, having printed background security patterns, designs or logos and identification data personal to the card bearer have been known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,970, issued Sep. 18, 1973 to M. Annenberg; in Great Britain Pat. No. 1,472,581, issued to G. A. O. Gesellschaft Fur Automation Und Organisation mbH, published Mar. 10, 1976; in International Patent Application PCT/GB82/00150, published Nov. 25, 1982 as Publication No. WO 82/04149; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,775, issued Mar. 31, 1987 to T. Raphael, et al.; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,949, issued Apr. 19, 1988 to G. S. Sethi, et al.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,987, issued Nov. 16, 1993 to J. W. Luening, et al. All of the aforementioned documents are hereby incorporated by reference.
The advent of commercial apparatus (printers) for producing dye images by thermal transfer has made relatively commonplace the production of color prints from electronic data acquired by a video camera. In general, this is accomplished by the acquisition of digital image information (electronic signals) representative of the red, green and blue content of an original, using color filters or other known means. These signals are then utilized to print an image onto a data carrier. For example, information can be printed using a printer having a plurality of small heating elements (e.g., pins) for imagewise heating of each of a series of donor sheets (respectively, carrying sublimable cyan, magenta and yellow dye). The donor sheets are brought into contact with an image-receiving element (which can, for example, be a substrate) which has a layer for receiving the dyes transferred imagewise from the donor sheets. Thermal dye transfer methods as aforesaid are known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, issued Nov. 4, 1986 to S. Brownstein and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,989, issued Jun. 18, 1991 to Y. H. Chiang, et al. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Commercial systems for issuing ID documents are of two main types, namely so-called xe2x80x9ccentralxe2x80x9d issue (CI), and so-called xe2x80x9con-the-spotxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cover-the-counterxe2x80x9d (OTC) issue.
CI type ID documents are not immediately provided to the bearer, but are later issued to the bearer from a central location. For example, in one type of CI environment, a bearer reports to a document station where data is collected, the data are forwarded to a central location where the card is produced, and the card is forwarded to the bearer, often by mail. Another illustrative example of a CI assembling process occurs in a setting where a driver passes a driving test, but then receives her license in the mail from a CI facility a short time later. Still another illustrative example of a CI assembling process occurs in a setting where a driver renews her license by mail or over the Internet, then receives a drivers license card through the mail.
Centrally issued identification documents can be produced from digitally stored information and generally comprise an opaque core material (also referred to as xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d), such as paper or plastic, sandwiched between two layers of clear plastic laminate, such as polyester, to protect the aforementioned items of information from wear, exposure to the elements and tampering. The materials used in such CI identification documents can offer the ultimate in durability. In addition, centrally issued digital identification documents generally offer a higher level of security than OTC identification documents because they offer the ability to pre-print the core of the central issue document with security features such as xe2x80x9cmicro-printingxe2x80x9d, ultra-violet security features, security indicia and other features currently unique to centrally issued identification documents. Another security advantage with centrally issued documents is that the security features and/or secured materials used to make those features are centrally located, reducing the chances of loss or theft (as compared to having secured materials dispersed over a wide number of xe2x80x9con the spotxe2x80x9d locations).
In addition, a CI assembling process can be more of a bulk process facility, in which many cards are produced in a centralized facility, one after another. The CI facility may, for example, process thousands of cards in a continuous manner. Because the processing occurs in bulk, CI can have an increase in efficiency as compared to some OTC processes, especially those OTC processes that run intermittently. Thus, CI processes can sometimes have a lower cost per ID document, if a large volume of ID documents are manufactured.
In contrast to CI identification documents, OTC identification documents are issued immediately to a bearer who is present at a document-issuing station. An OTC assembling process provides an ID document xe2x80x9con-the-spotxe2x80x9d. (An illustrative example of an OTC assembling process is a Department of Motor Vehicles (xe2x80x9cDMVxe2x80x9d) setting where a driver""s license is issued to person, on the spot, after a successful exam.). In some instances, the very nature of the OTC assembling process results in small, sometimes compact, printing and card assemblers for printing the ID document.
OTC identification documents of the types mentioned above can take a number of forms, depending on cost and desired features. Some OTC ID documents comprise highly plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or have a composite structure with polyester laminated to 0.5-2.0 mil (13-51 .mu.m) PVC film, which provides a suitable receiving layer for heat transferable dyes which form a photographic image, together with any variant or invariant data required for the identification of the bearer. These data are subsequently protected to varying degrees by clear, thin (0.125-0.250 mil, 3-6 .mu.m) overlay patches applied at the print head, holographic hot stamp foils (0.125-0.250 mil 3-6 .mu.m), or a clear polyester laminate (0.5-10 mil, 13-254 .mu.m) support common security features. These last two types of protective foil or laminate sometimes are applied at a laminating station separate from the print head. The choice of laminate dictates the degree of durability and security imparted to the system in protecting the image and other data.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a front view and cross-sectional view (taken along the Axe2x80x94A line), respectively, of an exemplary prior art identification (ID) document 10. In FIG. 1, the prior art ID document 1 includes a photographic image 12, a bar code 14 (which may contain information specific to the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 and/or information that is the same from ID document to ID document), variable personal information 16, such as an address, signature, and/or birthdate, and biometric information 18 associated with the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 (e.g., a fingerprint). Although not illustrated in FIG. 1, the ID document 10 can include a magnetic stripe (which, for example, can be on the rear side (not shown) of the ID document 10), and various security features, such as a security pattern (for example, a printed pattern comprising a tightly printed pattern of finely divided printed and unprinted areas in close proximity to each other, such as a fine-line printed security pattern as is used in the printing of banknote paper, stock certificates, and the like).
Referring to FIG. 2, the ID document 10 comprises a pre-printed core 20 (such as, for example, white polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material) that is, for example, about 25 mil thick. The core 20 is laminated with a transparent material, such as clear PVC material 22, which, by way of example, can be about 1-5 mil thick. The composite of the core 20 and clear PVC material 22 form a so-called xe2x80x9ccard blankxe2x80x9d 25 that can be up to about 30 mils thick. Information 26a-c is printed on the card blank 25 using a method such as Dye Diffusion Thermal Transfer (xe2x80x9cD2T2xe2x80x9d) printing (described further in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,594, which is incorporated hereto by reference in its entirety.) The information 26a-c can, for example, comprise an indicium or indicia, such as the invariant or nonvarying information common to a large number of identification documents, for example the name and logo of the organization issuing the documents. The information 26a-c may be formed by any known process capable of forming the indicium on the specific core material used.
To protect the information 26a-c that is printed, an additional layer of overlaminate 24 can be coupled to the card blank 25 and printing 26a-c using, for example, 1 mil of adhesive (not shown). The overlaminate 24 can be substantially transparent. Materials suitable for forming such protective layers are known to those skilled in the art of making identification documents and any of the conventional materials may be used provided they have sufficient transparency. Examples of usable materials for overlaminates include biaxially oriented polyester or other optically clear durable plastic film.
Because ID documents 10 can be used to enable and facilitate personal identification, it often is desirable to manufacture the ID document 10 in a manner to deter counterfeiting and/or fraudulent alteration. There are a number of known ways to increase the security of ID documents 10, including methods that incorporate additional information or security features and methods that adapt existing information on the card to help prevent or make evident fraud. For example, numerous types of laminations have been employed in which the information-bearing surface is heat or solvent-laminated to a transparent surface. The materials for and the process of lamination are selected such that if an attempt is made to uncover the information-bearing surface for amendment thereof, the surface is destroyed, defaced or otherwise rendered apparent the attempted intrusion.
While an identification card that essentially cannot be disassembled without being destroyed may provide suitable resistance against fraudulent alteration, it might not significantly challenge all attempts of counterfeiting. The counterfeiting of identification cards also can involve the fabrication and issuance of identification cards by persons not authorized to do so. Such counterfeiting presents additional and different security problems to the art. One possible way of preventing fraudulent fabrication and issuing could involve strict control over the possession of the materials and equipment involved in the fabrication of the identification card. In some instances, however, this approach is impractical and/or impossible, especially if any of the materials involved are commercially available and used in other applications.
One response to the counterfeiting problem has involved the integration of verification features that are difficult to copy by hand or by machine. One such verification feature is the use in the card of a signature of the card""s issuer or bearer. Other verification features have involved, for example, the use of watermarks, biometric information, microprinting, fluorescent materials, fine line details, validation patterns or marking, and polarizing stripes. These verification features are integrated into an identification card in various ways and they may be visible or invisible in the finished card. If invisible, they can be detected by viewing the feature under conditions which render it visible. At least some of the verification features discussed above have been employed to help prevent and/or discourage counterfeiting. However, at least some of the features can be expensive and, in the case of features hidden from casual visual inspection, require specialized equipment and trained operator for authentication. It would be advantageous if an ID document included a security feature that would be difficult to reproduce either in a counterfeited document or by the fraudulent alteration of an original, but would for authentication require neither specialized equipment nor trained operators.
One possible solution to the desire to provide visible, self-authenticating security features on cards is using a so-called lenticular lens and lenticular image. A lenticular image is comprised of a sequence of images that are interlaced to form a singular image, where each individual image (or frame) is viewable at a different angle to the viewer when viewed through a lenticular lens. These various images are termed views.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,946 (xe2x80x9cthe ""946 patentxe2x80x9d) issued Sep. 26, 1989 describes a tamperproof security card comprised of a transparent upper layer having narrow parallel lenses on the outer surface, and an image containing substrate, the two layers forming a lenticular system by which images on the substrate are selectively visible depending upon the angle from which the card is viewed. The disclosure of this patent, insofar as it relates to the structure and operation of lenticular systems, is incorporated herein by reference. The embodiments disclosed in the ""946 patent appear to contemplate having lenticular lens material over the entire surface of a card. In addition, the ""946 patent states that the individual data image which is to be viewed through the lenticular lens is formed by laying down a photographic emulsion on an image substrate layer by means of a lenticular system (col. 3, lines 11-20).
It can be very difficult to print variable/personalized information on ID documents using known methods, especially if the variable/personalized information varies in type, size, and location from card to card and if it is not desired that the entire card incorporate a lenticular lens feature. Because registration of the image to the lens can be important in ensuring good transitions in image appearance from one view to another, known systems have used simpler lenticular lens features, such as using the same pair of images (e.g., a pair of logos) on every card. A number of known systems, such as the ""946 patent, also utilize the lens itself as a means to lay down the image to be viewed by it. One prior art system even uses a laser to engrave an image through the lenticular lens. Using the lens to create an image can be impractical for high volume applications (such as the aforementioned CI systems), where variable image data is printed on a core or substrate and/or on a laminate affixed to the core or substrate. In some situations, using a lens to create an image might limit the quality of the resultant image, because the angle at which the information is written requires a high degree of precision, increasing manufacturing costs.
Some other known systems print the multiple images on the lens itself, instead of on the substrate to which the lens attaches. Printing on the lens can make it difficult to achieve good registration between the lens and the image, which can result in poor image transition from one image to the other as image is viewed at varying angles. Printing on the lens also can limit the ability to handle images of varying sizes. Further, printing on a lens can be very difficult to do in high volume manufacturing environments such as making drivers licenses, because drivers licenses can have several formats which vary for different holders (e.g. under 21 driver, learners, and driver ID), and the aforementioned CI type driver license system can produce licenses for more than one state, which might involve using different art work and security features in different locations. It is inconvenient and expensive to have to change consumables (e.g., lens sheets) to enable varied printing.
It could be advantageous if the variable or personalized information associated with a card bearer could be used as a security feature, in a manner where the security feature is difficult to detect and/or duplicates, yet still able to be printable on the card at the time of card personalization. It could be advantageous if an identification document with a multiple image lenticular lens feature that uses personal information could be manufactured using conventional, inexpensive consumables already being used in the manufacture of identification documents (e.g., without requiring the use of expensive lenticular lens sheets). It further could be advantageous if an identification document could have a personalized full color multiple image lenticular lens feature.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, systems and methods are provided for making a secure ID card with multiple images. Printed information in the form of an interlaced image (which includes the interlacing of at least two images) is provided to an information-bearing layer. A substantially transparent film material is provided to substantially cover the information-bearing layer. A lens profile is embossed in a selected portion of the film material, such as the portion that at least partially covers the interlaced material. The portion of the interlaced image that is covered by the lenticular lens will present a different appearance depending on the angle at which the interlaced image is viewed. With the arrangement of the first embodiment, a secure ID card with multiple images security feature can be provided on a portion of the ID card while information on the other portions of the ID card are not obscured by the lenticular lens. In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the lenticular lens can be fabricated prior to ID card construction and aligned with the ID card in order to provide the multiple images security feature on a portion of the ID card.
In one embodiment, a method for making a secure ID card with multiple images is provided. Information is provided to an information bearing layer, the information constructed and arranged to be capable of providing multiple images when printed information is viewed at different predetermined angles through an appropriate lens. At least a portion of the information is covered with a substantially a transparent film material. A lens profile is embossed on at least a second portion of the film material, the embossing forming a lens on the film material, the lens enabling the information to display multiple images when the information-bearing laminar assembly is viewed at different predetermined angles.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an information bearing document having at least first side, the information bearing document comprising a core layer, an interlaced image, and a lenticular lens. The interlaced image is formed on the core layer, the interlaced image comprising at least two images constructed and arranged to provide at least two images when then interlaced image is viewed through a predetermined lenticular lens through at least two different predetermined angles. The lenticular lens is operably coupled to at least a portion of the interlaced image, the lenticular lens constructed and arranged be operable with the interlaced image to enable at least two images in the interlaced image to be viewable through the lenticular lens at two different angles.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be even more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.